The invention relates generally to numerical encoding devices for electronic circuits, and, in particular, to a setting ring system of an electronic artillery fuze for setting and displaying a time value encoded to the fuze.
Several types of fuzes used on artillery munitions require the setting of an event time prior to firing. The fuze setting time system must be a rugged, compact system, in which the time value can be accurately set and displayed, without the use of tools or electric power. In the past, this has often been done by turning the fuze nose relative to markings on the fuze body. In such a system, the number of possible time settings is limited by the requirement that the selected time setting be legibly displayed on an exterior surface of the fuze.